Bettty's Boys
by Jente Bidernais
Summary: “You know what they say about men with a large nose, don’t you? They most of the time also have a large….” Severus looked positively peeved now and hissed: “Not in front of my students!” AU. Sirius, Regulus, Snape, HP and friends , OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is the first chap of "Betty's boys". I suggest that you read the chap first, and after that, read my AN. **

Running, running frantically down the hill. A memory of her childhood came to her, it was so fitting it surprised her.

_Running, running frantically over the grounds. Sirius, she had to find him. Had to get him before it was too late. Had to find him, before things got out of hand. Reggie was hot on her heels. Where was he? Where was her brother? If she didn't find him, there would be hell to pay. And it wasn't Sirius who'd get into trouble, not the heir, never the heir. And it wasn't Reggie who would suffer, not the perfect son, never the perfect son. She didn't feel like getting grounded, she loved being free to run around, thank you very much. Where was he? Where was her brother?_

Betelgeuse shook her head. Now was not the time to take a walk down memory lane. Besides, the whole situation was different. _This time, Sirius would be the one who would be hurt if things…. This time, things would have a happy ending. This time, they would, because if this spun even more out of control… No, this time, things would go right. This time, she would make it in time. This time, the stakes were just too high. _

She heard a bark, Reggie couldn't keep up with her. He couldn't back than either…. Okay, then, she turned and took the poodle in her arms. Running again, running, running frantically down the hill. Down the hill, through the village, ignoring the villagers stares.

There it was; the shrieking shack. She felt a twinge in her chest; once upon a time, she and a boy with black hair and a large…. _No, don't go there now_. Not now. She pushed thoughts of sloppy kisses and cuddling to the back of her mind.

Carefully she put the poodle down. Then she used her elbow and a part of her arm to break the glass of one of the already-shattered windows. Once again carefully, she placed Reggie inside, then practically threw herself through the opening. Reggie squeaked and leaped out of the way. "Sorry Reg, didn't think that you'd still be there," she apologized. "But why are we still standing here? Let's get moving, brother."

The poodle climbed the stairs first, she followed, not caring about the noise they made, realizing that they probably heard the glass breaking anyway. On the first floor, she burst into a room. "Okay, Siri, not to worry we finally arrived!!"

She came to an abrupt halt and took in the scene. Sirius was on the ground, with a fluffy cat on his chest (which he tried to push away, but his attempts were in vain) and Harry holding a wand pointed at him. She laughed. "Did that cat decide that it_ liked_ you? Well, there's a first for everything, I guess. But it's ironic like hell! Wow, it's ugly, by the way." A young girl started to protest that last statement ("He's not ugly, he's just _different_…") but she ignored the kid.

"Shush. Okay, Harry dear, I think we should talk about this like the mature adults we are." It was only then, that she realized two things: a.) Harry was not an adult yet and b.) the kid looked pretty freaked-out that she knew his name. "I'll explain how I know you later, now drop the wand. Or stop pointing it at my brother, at the very least."

She saw something in his face harden. "So, you're his family. You're like him. Well, then you're going down as well." He shifted the point of his wand to her. "How nice of you to do what I asked from you, even through all that anger," she muttered sarcastically. "Now, I know you're a decent boy, Harry. I know since you were born. I watched those muggles treating you like dirt…. And I didn't do anything. Hate me for that later, more important is now, that….."

Sirius interrupted her, he looked angry. "Stop this immediately. Wand away from my sister, you insolent little….." She shook her head at him. "Now, now Siri, that's not the right way to rebound with your godson. But if it annoys you so much that he is pointing his wand at me…. It's easily fixed. _Expelliarmus._ Harry dear, it was quite stupid of you to let me keep my wand. Never forget to take ones' wand when you get the change to, dear."

That was the moment when Sirius' old friend Remus Lupin decided to join them. He was a teacher at Hogwarts now, and demanded that she'd return Harry's wand, because it was pedagogical irresponsible to threaten kids. Or something like that. He also used this to win back the trust of his students and they finally listened.

They told the whole story and were about to de-transform Pettigrew and kill him when Harry stepped in to save him. Betelgeuse remarked: "I told you that you were a decent boy, Harry, but this is a bit over the top, don't you think? Let's kill that little rat. You wanted to kill Sirius, too. It's only fair." But the kid was set on Pettigrews survival.

And at that exact moment Severus burst into the room, disarming all occupants and sneering. Again those memory's flooding back to her: _dark hair and a large, hooked nose were the last things she saw when he leaned into kiss her._ For one moment, their eyes met. "You can give my wand back, you know," she said, lifting an eyebrow in a suggestive way. "You know me, don't you?"

"Yes," Severus snarled. "I know that you're more trouble than you're worth." She shook her head. "Such a pessimist. Only remembering the bad sides of a good relationship. It _does_ make you interesting for a certain group of young girls… That and your nose, of course."

Severus looked pretty confused now. "What would young girls like about my nose??!" Betelgeuse made sure to smile suggestively when she answered. "You know what they say about men with a large nose, don't you? They most of the time also have a large…." Severus looked positively peeved now and hissed: "Not in front of my students!"

"Not in front of your students… Not in front of your students…. What are you going to do Professor…. Assign me a detention?" She wiggled her eyebrows. Sirius looked sick, now. Betelgeuse grinned deviously. That was an added bonus.

Severus tied her up for that one. "That's the way you like to see me, don't you?" After that one she was gagged as well. Severus' students looked about as sick as Sirius looked. She could imagine. There were some things you just didn't want to know about your teachers life. "Black, Lupin, revenge is so sweet…." Severus continued. This was about the right moment for Reggie to interfere. As if Reggie read her thought he transformed. Suddenly the poodle's limbs grew and grew, melting into a human, than finally the poodle's head lost a lot of hair and grew bigger. Reggie shook his black manes and said lazily: "Severus, old mate, I don't want to do this, but that's my brother you're talking to. _Expeliarmus_. Go and play with the rat, Siri."

Severus seemed very angry that Reggie turned on him. _Which was understandable. Once upon a time Severus put his own life in jeopardy, just to keep Reggies survival silent. He had done it for Reggie and for her, and this was how he repaid him?_ Yet, Betelgeuse was proud of her brother. Severus wouldn't have been able to be objective about the whole thing and they all knew it.

Sirius made a movement towards Severus, but Reggie shook his head. "Go and play with the rat, Siri, go and play with the rat." Reggie tied Severus up himself, making sure that the rope wasn't too tight. After that he released Betelgeuse, all the while ignoring the stares the youth send towards him.

Betelgeuse got up and sat down next to Severus, with one finger tracing his neck. "Get away from me, don't touch me!" _Severus face was so handsome when he was angry. A little harder, a little less control. As if he finally became himself, his real self._ Sirius glanced at her. "Betty! Get away from Snivellus. I don't want you to have anything to do with him." She ignored him and held her mouth close to Severus ear. "You remember how we sat here, well downstairs, but almost here? You remember how you felt about me back then? Have you ever felt that about a girl since then, a girl who liked you back? Don't answer me, I know. You crave for it, don't you?"

Severus shook his head. "You're delusional." But it didn't have the usual bite. Her eyes trailed over his face. _It was perfect, because of the imperfection; his nose too big, his lips too thin, his eyes almost holes of darkness, his hair anything but silky and his chin too sharp. It was all in perfect balance, like that: nothing right, nothing even pretending to be right. It made him look…human. Or evil, according to several Gryffindors back in their days. Which was essentially the same, _Betelgeuse thought.

"You can do better than that, can't you? Seriously, I think we should meet up some time. I thought about you today…. I always do when I see the Shack. Don't tell me that you don't feel the same." His eyes met hers. He hesitated than nodded. "We should meet after this. You owe me a detention. I'll see you in my office, young lady." He grinned wickedly and she threw her head back laughing. "I'm so happy that your students can't hear this. They would be scarred for life. Poor kids."

Sirius turned around again. "Betty, I told you that you should stay away from Snivellus." She was getting angry now. "And I provided for your living, gave you a roof above your head and kept you safe from Aurors. If one of us should tell the other what he should do, it's me telling you. And if you value your life, you keep your mouth shut. Go back and play with the Rat, Siri."

"Rat's bound and gagged, ready for transport. If you'd watch the show instead of talking to the likes of Snivellus, you'd know that." Sirius actually sounded hurt, and humiliated. Of course, his godson was here. She had been out of bounds; she shouldn't have pointed out his dependency. "I was distracted, Siri. Let's get the hell out of here, than. Why don't you take the little rat along? Then I'll take Severus…."

"What!?!?!? The hell I'm going to let you sleep with him!" It took a while before Betelgeuse figured out what he meant. "It's my business who I do, Sirius. You should know that by now. The time that you could tell me what to do is long past, and back then you were to busy playing the hero to see me. So, please _do_ shut up." Their eyes met. Both pairs were brown, but Betelgeuse's told about pain, while Sirius' eyes showed guilt. "'M Sorry, Betty. You were… I was… The world…. Things were difficult back then. I was needed." "By me, amongst others. It was only logical I was second place, wasn't it? Because I was just that little sister, four years younger. In trouble yes, and partly due to you, but unimportant nevertheless. I don't blame you, Siri, but a long time I did."

Sirius looked at her. "I always wanted to be there for you, you know that? But every day there were people dying and I had to come and protect them. I would think: tomorrow, tomorrow I'll check up on her, but the next day there would be another attack… Every day. And frankly: they were dying, you were not. You were being beaten up by our own parents, because I ran away, but _they_ were dying. So they came first. Until you ran away yourself. 'M sorry about that Betty, I really am."

The girl grinned wickedly. "It's okay, Siri. It's okay. Just like it's okay that I'm starting an affair with your enemy. We're even." Making a deal out of childhood trauma's. Boys will be boys, girls will be girls and Blacks will be Blacks.

**AN. There is a prequel to this. Yes, there is. "A White Sheep from a Black Family," covers Betty's feelings about her brothers and is set in the beginning of POA, when Sirius has just escaped. It's supposed to explain some things about the life of the Blacks before the story starts. (But it's not necessary to read it.)**

**My story covers the things that happen between the Blacks. There will be some slash in here, but don't expect it to be uhm, romantic. I hate romance and so it will not be in here. It's only there to make things a tad more complicated between the Blacks and the rest of the world. So it's there, but it isn't and won't be "fluffy". **

**Betty has the potential to become a Mary Sue. I realise this and try not to make her one of those 'cool' girls. The thing is, that I myself hate her type, both as a charactre as a real life person. I try to make her as flawed as possible. Please click that nice review bottom and tell me whether I succeeded.**


	2. Severus

**I'm back! Here the second chap. I hope there will be someone out there who reviews, it would put the amount of reviews on this story on two….**

Severus bowed hid head in thought. He had no idea what he was doing. There was a reason that he had broken off his relationship with Betty. She had been more trouble than she was worth. He knew this, he had been here before. And yet, she had waltzed her way back into his life like none of it had ever happened.

And now he was thinking of her, while there were more important matters to think about. She used to do that all the time; distract him, bringing thoughts in his head that had nothing to do with the dangers he was facing (back than they were called 'Marauders', now they were named 'werewolf' and 'dementors'), allowing himself to be caught unaware. Yes, she was definitely more trouble than she was worth.

"Snap out of it, Sevvie," Betty said, snapping her fingers before his eyes. "You've got to watch the little ones. You've got to do this with all you've got, including your brains. They're of the utmost importance, Sevvie." Then she was gone, her limbs twisting into furry ones. He thought it ironic, how she changed into the symbol of a house that had never been hers. But man, she was a sight when she became the proud Lion of Gryffindor. A magnificent creature in itself, but she was unlike any lion he'd ever seen. Sheer power radiated of it's body, the claws seemed even more deadly because of the passion in it's eyes.

But she was right, he had to snap out of it, he had to watch 'the little ones.' She was unique in calling Harry Potter 'little one.' Really, that was a term he'd never heard when speaking about the brat. No one really saw the brat as a kid. Especially after first years fight with Quirrell, when the kid had proved to be a hero. There…. He was doing it again.

Quickly, he turned towards the three frightened kids, well, maybe not as much frightened as curious. "Get over here." The God-Damned-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Goddamned-.... (this is censured) shook his head. "Professor," the brat pointed towards Pettigrew. "He's going to…"

Severus cursed. He should've thought about the Rat, but no, he'd been distracted with Betty. Not that he could blame himself, she was a rather attractive little witch, but…. There…. He was doing again.  
Quickly he sent a nice anti-transform-hex to the rodent. Poor Pettigrew's eyes widened and although he grabbed himself a wand and tried to transform anyway, part of him knew he was doomed.  
Severus removed the kids from the line of fire. Once Pettigrew would realize he was trapped, he would try dueling, Severus was certain of this. And, as his treasured little witch had told him, 'the little ones' were 'of the utmost importance.' Not that Pettigrew could harm someone, even if he _did_ try. He remembered his duals with the chubby boy back in the day. Saying that Severus won, would be an understatement.

Still, the rat tried. He threw a couple of curses, without really aiming. One almost hit the Potter-brat, who, although Severus had explicitly forbidden him to move, had run over to the place where his Godfather and Betty were fighting the Werewolf. Severus didn't have the time to scold the boy the way he liked, (really how foolish was he??? Heading into danger like that!) so he just snapped at him to get back to the other kids. It was really frustrating how he couldn't insult the brats' intelligence or point out his disrespectful tendencies towards those more prominent in society.

Talking about those more prominent in society, his ex-friend had mysteriously gone missing. While his older siblings were fighting of a vicious creature, he was nowhere to be seen. Of course, it wasn't like his presence would help anything, the bastard was useless when it came to combat, but it was strange nonetheless. Now, what would Betty think about that?! He entertained himself for a second, imagining how she would corner her little brother and do something _really _disgusting to him. It would be a sight to see. That was until he heard miss Granger shriek and saw that Pettigrew was trying to get near the little ones.

Playing was over now, Severus decided, before he put an end to it by stunning the Rodent. "Now, if you would calm down, miss Granger," he said to the girl. With an easy flick he bound Pettigrew. "It's not like you are in worse danger than you've been before. I used to think you_ liked _getting yourself chased by harmful creatures. But after this display of cowardice I start to rethink that motion."

The girl blushes and the boys throw him glares. This doesn't unsettle Severus. If he wished for his students to like him, he'd never become a teacher. Most of the teachers at Hogwarts had hoped to be the most popular professor of the school. After a month they realized that such a thing didn't exist and those who could handle being unpopular remained. However, Severus hated children, especially those in their teenage years. They reminded him of all those mistakes he made during the time _he_ was a student. He'd chosen to become a professor because of more practical reasons.  
If he hadn't done what his Dark Lord asked from him, he wouldn't have survived. Besides, back in the day it had seemed to make things easier, being close to his other master. When the war ended abruptly, the Ministry demanded for him to be near the Headmaster at all times, so they would be sure that he didn't spend his spare time killing Muggleborns. And, while Severus was quite sure the Ministry wouldn't object against him leaving Hogwarts anymore, he still used this as an excuse to remain there, comfortable near his mentor.

Severus shook his head. He had his reasons to hate puberty. It had made him ruin those few good relationships he had: He'd driven away his mother, calling her a bloodtraitor for marrying his father. He'd driven away his first and most precious friend, who also happened to be the love of his life. Lily had been very accepting towards the friends he made, but he couldn't show her the same courtesy. And when, finally, she chose him above those boys, he drove her away, calling her a mudblood, for no reasons but his embarrassment.

Of course, it had also brought him Betty. He was never sure whether she classified as a good thing. She certainly was in the beginning. Although she'd been four years younger (he felt ashamed thinking about their ages back in the day), she still taught him most of what he knew about love and life. Learning about love, now that had been fun! Learning about life had been less pleasant. While she grew up, she kept making choices that hurt him. She showed him that life was not fair and that being the strongest was advisable.

He turned his head and saw that the Blacks had disappeared with the werewolf. Far away he saw the shimmering he'd been seeing all day. It told him that the Dementors drew nearer and that they were out for blood. He heard a scream from the other side of the Lake. It was feminine. It was hers. He might have barked something towards the little ones. Something like: "Remain. Stay here. Don't follow me." But he wasn't sure and later he never dared to held it against them.

But regardless of what he might of might not have barked, he was of towards the Lake immediately, so they it was possible that they didn't hear it anyway. Their safety suddenly didn't seem 'of the utmost importance' anymore. Hers was. And when he set of he focused on the despair he had heard in her scream. It gave him the ability to run like he never ran before.

Fear was in his heart.

**So that's it. Now look at that nice green button, the one in the middle, the one that says 'review.'** **And consider carefully: "Will I click it? Will I write a review? Am I a nice human-being??? Or do I ignore this button it's whole being? Am I an inconsiderate person who lives only for herself? And if I am, is that wrong? No, it isn't, is it? It's good that I take care of myself, isn't it? If I don't take care of myself, who will? And yet, does reviewing take that much time? Who do I vote for? And what has that got to do with anything? ** **Maybe I should be like 'Half-drowned Dracula,' who reviewed. That is a nice girl isn't she? So maybe if I review I become a nice girl as well…" Well, did I succeed in making you feel inconsiderate if you don't review? Because that's what I'm after!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I walk that thin line, between owning and not owning. What I own, is even confusing myself. I don't own Harry Potter and his friends. And yet, they feel so familiar. I do own Betelgeuse, but she doesn't feel any different than the other characters. I'm confused. Then again, I'm a teenagers, I'm supposed to feel confused. Not about this, though. This is bordering onto insanity, isn't it? But, technically I understand where my ownerships end. It's just my feeling that's all confused. And I never listen to my feeling, anyway. **

Once upon a time, when her emotional reactions to Sirius' betrayal had eased away and she'd started on the rest of her life, Betty had decided to take a course over the holidays. After a long time debating all kind of courses, she'd decided by closing her eyes and put her pen down on the sheet of paper that listed all of them. The one she'd marked, was the only one she hadn't considered. So, a few days later, she found herself learning Dutch. After a few weeks, the teacher forced them to listen to Dutch songs, saying that it would teach them the language faster than anything else (but Betty had suspected that the woman was just being lazy). This exercise taught her one thing: a.) Dutch didn't have any musical talent, or b.) their teacher had a _bad_ tasted in music. Well b.) was a sure thing, but that didn't explicitly say that a.) couldn't be true as well.

Anyway, she had hated all the songs, but one sentence somehow got to her. It was in a song she didn't particular like, but didn't hate either and it was repeated over and over again. "Met mijn hoofd onder water ziet niemand mijn tranen." The man had spoken the first three words, started only singing after that. The melody was wistful. It didn't mean much to her at fist, she'd barely understood what the song was about, but when she translated it she felt _something._

"With my head underwater, no one can see my tears."

Ever since she'd known the words, she'd known that it was what the Blacks did. Holding their heads underwater. It was not very poetic or philosophic or any –ic that would make it different form other sentences. But it was raw and it was about the Blacks and she knew that.

Of course there was that other reason. She never thought of that one, she was always on the edge of doing it, but she needed to avoid those memories at all cost. Usually she was perfectly capable of doing just that. Mind-control, whether it was control of her own mind or control of someone else's, was her specialty. Then again, usually no dementors were involved. She had never learned to do a patronus, because when it was taught at Auror school she hadn't had a happy memory, and after she'd never found the time to learn it. So now she relived memories she could do without.

_Running, running frantically over the grounds. Sirius, she had to find him. Had to get him before it was too late. Had to find him, before things got out of hand. Where was he? Where was her brother? If she didn't find him, there would be hell to pay. And it wasn't Sirius who'd get into trouble, not the heir, never the heir. She didn't feel like getting punished. Where was he? Where was her brother???_

_She turned, where was that boy???! Maybe…. The thought came suddenly. And yes, there he was. On the roof. He'd been talking about it for ages. She was surprised that she didn't realize immediately. Running again, back to the house. If only she could yell at him to get down, but that'd be a one-way ticket to the cellar. She shuddered at the thought. _

_She opened the front door and felt a hand close around her wrist. Her eyes became wide. "Mother…." She never got the change to end that sentence._

"_Where is he?? You were to find him! Where is he??!! You disobedient little witch!" Her mother struck her."Well, answer me, where is you brother?" _

_Betty was shaking. "He's on the roof, mother. I was going to fetch him, I swear!" "On the roof? On the roof? And what does your brother do on the roof? Why would he be on the roof now, uh? You know what I think? I think your brother isn't on the roof. I think you just tried to sneak off and got caught. And I think you just made up this filthy lie about your brother to cover up for your own little misdeeds. That's what I think!" Her mother always lost her eloquence when she was angry. _

_Betty looked up to her. Mother was towering over her. She was twice her size. The only thing Betty could think of was how Mother could bend over her and grab her by her ankles. How she could easily lift Betty into the air, dangling from her ankles and how she would let her slip. The floor was so hard. It was not meant to be met head-first. Her heart was hold by an iron fist. The fist was squeezing and she couldn't breath. She was suffocating. A tear appeared in her eye. _

"_Crying now, are we? Blacks don't cry. Blacks cover their tears up. But you're still a child, aren't you? You don't know how to do that yet. Let me help you, Betelgeuse. I'll help you cover up those tears." Betty felt a strong hand around her upper arm and anticipation in her heart. She knew this couldn't be anything good. And yet, Father was home, wasn't he? Mother wouldn't want him to hear Betty's screams. So she wouldn't make Betty scream, would she? Maybe, mother was really going to teach her. She was dragged upstairs._

Sirius moaned. Betty realized that they had to do something. Throw in a patronus to save their necks. But Sirius hadn't many happy thoughts either. How were they supposed to protect themselves? She felt herself slip away from sanity again, back to the realms of negative emotions. One moment she managed to stay conscious of her surroundings, until the desperation of the situation seeped it's way into her whole being. She had to cling on her body with her mind, but her hands became slippery from the sweat and her soul was losing it's grip on reality.

_Maybe they would get Sirius first. It was all about him, after all. That would be good. Sirius would step in and save her. Mother would do what Sirius said. He was her heir, after all, and he was no child anymore. Sirius went to Hogwarts. Sirius was older than eleven. If he lived back in the good old days, the ones in which a Black was higher than a king, he would have been married. He would have children if he was married to one of the lower girls, or he would have taken his witch to Hogwarts, if he was married to a high-class one. Knowing the family-name back then, the last was more probable. _

_That time was past, but not for their family. They arranged everything the way they did back then, and they wished that, that time was still here. You could see it in her mothers eyes. A longing to the time in which she should have been born. _

_If Sirius said no, her mother wouldn't do it. _

_But they weren't going to the attic. Mother pulled her towards the bathroom. She didn't understand. That wasn't good. When mother did things she didn't understand, she would get hurt. "No, no, I'm good, I'll be good. Won't cry. No, no, no." Mother didn't listen. She never did. It didn't matter, either. The words weren't meant for her. The words were for Betty. They had to tell Betty that she wasn't going to be punished. To clear her mind. So that the pain was the thing that would hurt and not the anticipation. _

"_Undress." Mother smirked. Betty complied. "No, no, no. I'm not going not be punished. I will be good. I was good. Won't be punished." Maybe, maybe, it was better that Mother didn't listen. _

"_In the tub." Betty didn't understand. She did it anyway. "Aguamenti." Mother filled the tub with water. It was warm, for a change. It felt quite nice, actually. Betty turned towards her mother and smiled. She wanted to thank her for making it so much easier. Easier to pretend that there wasn't going to be pain. She didn't say a word, though._

"_On your knees." Betty wondered if it was a test. 'Blacks don't kneel,' was one of the other rules. Her mother pointed her wand, muttered a word and suddenly her knees buckled. She fell on the bottom of tub. _

"_You can hide your tears, Betelgeuse, by making the impression that they aren't tears but something else. Bow your head."_

_Suddenly her head was pressed underwater. Her mothers hand holding it down. She couldn't breath so she struggled, but it didn't help one bit. Somewhere in her head a strange thought appeared: 'I was right, she wouldn't make me scream when father's home.' It comforted her. _

_But she never cried in front of her mother again._

_She came back to consciousness with her head above the water. Her mothers hand still hold onto her hair, but her mother looked into the mirror. So, she managed to breath a little, before her head went underwater again. _

_Then, water was everywhere. And it was frightening, to flirt wit dead like this. She held still, hoping it would save her air. She tried to calm herself down, but kept hoping for someone to come. And with the hope, the fear renewed itself. _

"Betty!" She snapped out of the memory and saw Severus running towards her. Someone came, at last.

**So, this one is all flash-back-y. All, angsty as well. And it's made Betty kinda an "Angsty" Sue. But that's all for reasons. You will find out. It's got to do with the relationship between the Black Siblings. It's got to do with their characters. It's got to do with the story. So…… If you hate the abuse, keep that in mind. **


End file.
